Dream
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Ron répond à l'annonce qu'un peintre a passé pour rechercher un modèle. Qui est ce peintre qui se cache derrière le pseudonyme de 'Dream' ? Slash. RWDM


_Je dois être gravement malade, je n'arrive plus à écrire de SB/RL, XD ! Mon esprit est obsédé par les draron en ce moment… Quoique ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, étant donné que c'est mon deuxième couple préféré…_

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que si vous n'aimez pas voir Ron et Draco ensemble, vous pouvez rebrousser chemin…_

_Attention Slash : donc les homophobes ne sont pas les bienvenus ici !_

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla…JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_'Peintre nouvellement installé à Londres, recherche modèle masculin ( 20/30 ans )._

_Se présenter au 63, Chemin de Traverse, le lundi 17 à 16 heures'_

Ron avait trouvé cette annonce le matin même dans le Chicaneur. Étant sans travail, il avait décidé de tenter sa chance; après tout, il était plutôt beau garçon. D'ailleurs, quelques mois plus tôt, une femme l'avait abordé dans la rue pour lui demander s'il était intéressé par une séance photo pour Sorcière-Hebdo. Il avait décliné l'offre car à l'époque, il travaillait avec George au magasin de farces et attrapes; et même sans ça il ne l'aurait pas fait car Hermione aurait piqué une colère monstre s'il avait posé en sous-vêtements pour un magazine féminin. Mais maintenant, plus rien ne l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il désirait, il avait quitté son travail au même moment que Hermione était partie avec un de ses collègues du Ministère, un autre idéaliste qui militait pour l'abolition de l'esclavage des elfes de maison.

_'Merlin, je vais être en retard.'_

Il était 15 heures 55 et Ron courait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il arriva enfin devant le numéro 63, essoufflé et les cheveux en bataille. À côté de la porte, une simple plaque argentée indiquait 'Dream, artiste peintre'. Il entra tout en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque très élevé à cause de sa course. Trois autres jeunes hommes attendaient déjà.

-Salut !

-'lut ! Tu es juste à l'heure, les entretiens vont commencer d'ici quelques minutes.

-Vous savez comment ça se passe ?

-Ouais, on entre chacun notre tour dans l'atelier et Dream nous pose quelques questions, de manière à voir si on est vraiment motivé et si on a le profil qu'il recherche. Et puis, je pense qu'il va en profiter pour nous observer sous toutes les coutures… C'est la première fois que tu fais ça ?

-Oui. Vous le connaissez, Dream ?

-Pas personnellement, je connais son travail.

-Pareil.

-Moi aussi. On dit qu'il est très secret sur son identité. Mais si tu veux une idée du genre de travail qu'il fait, regarde la toile derrière toi, c'est une de ses œuvres.

Ron se retourna et vit une grande peinture représentant un jeune homme, allongé sur un lit de feuilles mortes.

-Il ne fait que du nu, mais ce n'est jamais vulgaire, c'est toujours très sensuel et plutôt romantique. Comme si la personne qu'il peignait était son amant.

'Premier postulant !', annonça une voix que Ron semblait avoir déjà entendu, mais sans savoir où.

Un des hommes entra dans l'atelier et referma la porte derrière lui. Dix minutes après, il ressortait et demandait au suivant d'aller voir le peintre.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

-J'ai été recalé. Je ne suis pas assez grand à son goût. Il semble qu'il soit très pointilleux sur le type de modèle qu'il veut. À mon avis, tu es le seul ici qui pourrait l'intéresser, dit le jeune homme à Ron.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Il refuse les modèles trop petits, bruns, portant des lunettes et ayant les yeux verts. Apparemment, ce genre de type lui rappelle trop une personne qu'il déteste, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

-On dirait la description même de mon meilleur ami…

Le deuxième candidat revint à son tour, pendant que le troisième pénétrait dans l'atelier.

-Alors ?

-Non.

-J'en étais sûr.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es brun. Dream ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il refusait ?

-Non. Je suppose qu'il te l'a dit car tu étais le premier à passer et qu'il voulait éviter que des personnes qu'il refuserait d'office lui fassent perdre son temps…

-Tu vas voir que le type qui est en train de passer va être refusé lui aussi. Il est plus petit que moi et j'ai été recalé à cause du fait que je sois trop petit.

Cinq minutes après, la 'prédiction' de l'homme se confirma.

Ce fut alors au tour de Ron d'entrer dans l'atelier. Il était un peu stressé mais avança d'un pas décidé qu'il stoppa immédiatement quand il vit l'artiste.

-Toi !

-Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je viens pour la place de modèle.

-Et bien tu peux ressortir tout de suite et appeler le prochain candidat, je ne veux pas de toi ici.

-Il n'y a plus personne, je suis le dernier.

-Quoi ?

-Il semblerait que ton annonce n'est pas attirée les foules, Dream. Ou plutôt, _Malfoy_.

-Ne m'appelle plus par ce nom ! Je déteste ce qu'il représente. Et dégage de mon atelier !

-Sans problème, adieu.

Ron se dirigeait vers la sortie quand :

-Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Weasley, tu as vraiment besoin de fric, non ?

-Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

-Non, mais j'ai absolument besoin d'un modèle. J'ai une expo prévu dans trois mois et je n'ai pas assez de toiles de prêtes. Alors je suis prêt à te donner tout l'argent que tu voudras si tu m'aides.

-Tu es si désespéré que ça ?

-Cette expo est une véritable occasion de faire connaître mon travail à un grand nombre de personnes.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que tu ne peints que des nus ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te déshabiller devant moi ?

-Moi, peur de toi ? Jamais !

-Alors tu acceptes ?

-Oui, mais je veux être payé trois Gallions l'heure.

-Comme tu veux.

-Je commence quand ?

-T'es pressé ?

-Pas particulièrement, mais apparemment, toi tu l'es.

-Ouais. Demain matin à dix heures, ça te va ?

-Pas de problème, de toute façon, j'ai rien de mieux à faire.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Bye.

Ron sortit de l'atelier de Dream et alla rendre visite à George, sa boutique étant situé à une centaine de mètres de là.

-Tiens, Ron. Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'avais un truc à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse alors j'en profite pour venir voir comment tu vas.

-Bien, comme tu vois. Un peu surchargé par le travail depuis que tu es parti, mais Lee vient m'aider de temps en temps. Et toi, ça va ?

-Ouais, j'ai trouvé un petit job.

-C'est quoi ?

-Je vais être modèle pour un peintre. Il s'est installé ici il y a peu.

-Modèle ? Quel genre de peinture fait-il ?

-Du nu.

-Du… Tu vas te foutre à poil devant un gars que tu ne connais pas ? Et si c'est un pervers ?

-Qui te dit que je ne le connais pas ?

-Qui est-ce, alors ?

-Il préfère garder son identité secrète. Son nom d'artiste est Dream.

-Connais pas… En tout cas, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu viens me voir.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, George, je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour mon petit frère.

-Bon, je te laisse, tu es bien assez occupé sans que je vienne te déranger par-dessus le marché.

-Ok, reviens me voir bientôt pour me dire comment ça se passe avec ton peintre.

-D'accord. À plus.

--

Le lendemain matin, Ron était devant l'atelier de Dream, un peu nerveux de ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Tu comptes rester dehors toute la journée ou tu vas finir par rentrer ?, interrogea l'artiste depuis l'intérieur.

-Va te faire voir, répondit le modèle en entrant.

-Salut !

-Ouais, salut…

-Quel enthousiasme…

-Oh, ferme-la sinon je me barre. J'arriverais bien à trouver un autre boulot.

-Tu es toujours aussi susceptible, la belette.

-Et toi tu es toujours aussi agaçant, sale fouine.

-Un point partout. Si ça ne t'embête pas, et même si ça t'embête d'ailleurs, j'aimerais que l'on commence à travailler. Déjà, tu vas te déshabiller pour voir si ton corps est potable… Il ne s'agirait pas que je sois obligé de peindre une horreur.

Ron préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation de son ancien camarade de classe et se déshabilla lentement. L'ex-Serpentard observa le rouquin enlever ses vêtements et se surprit à le trouver attirant.

_'N'importe quoi ! C'est de Weasley-la-belette que l'on parle…'_

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Je me disais que tu as un physique très moyen et qu'il va falloir que je me débrouille pour arranger ça sur la toile.

_-'Menteur, tu pensais que malgré que ce soit Weasley, tu voudrais bien le mettre dans ton lit._

_-Ça va pas !? Moi coucher avec lui ? Jamais ! Plutôt me taper Granger…'_

-Au fait, Weasmoche, tu es toujours avec Miss-je-sais-tout-sauf-comment-me-servir-d'un-peigne ?

-Non. Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

-C'est juste histoire de faire la conversation.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas le moment. Je te signale, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, que je suis à poil au milieu de ton atelier et que tu es sensé me peindre, pas me faire la causette.

-Oh, excuse-m…

-Quoi ?

-Excuse-moi.

-Je suis en train de rêver, là. Toi, tu sais t'excuser ?

-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. Bon, tu vas t'allonger ici, dit le peintre en désignant un lit.

Le modèle alla donc se coucher comme l'avait demandé l'artiste.

_-'Et là, tu n'as toujours pas envie de lui sauter dessus ?_

_-Non !_

_-Regarde, il s'offre à toi. Il est à ta merci, nu sur un lit, tu aurais tort de ne pas en profiter…_

_-Jamais avec Weasley._

_-Oublie qui il est et ne pense qu'à son corps. Son corps sous le tien. Toi, fondu en lui, ne formant plus qu'un seul être. Vos peaux brûlantes et trempées de sueur frottant l'une contre l'autre._

_-J'ai dit NON ! Je ne coucherai JAMAIS avec lui !_

_-On verra bien…'_

-Je fais quoi maintenant ?, interrogea Ron, sortant Draco de ses pensées.

-Hein ? Ah, oui. Alors maintenant, tu mets ton bras gauche comme ça. Oui, c'est ça. Et le droit comme ça. Non, plus en arrière. Encore un peu. Oui, c'est parfait. Plies un peu la jambe droite. Oui. Et mets l'autre plus comme ça. Parfait. Tourne la tête par ici. Encore. Voilà. Et maintenant, ne bouge plus.

Ron se sentait parfaitement idiot, couché sur ce matelas au milieu de cet atelier. Et surtout devant Malfoy. Mais il avait besoin d'argent, il devait payer son loyer rapidement sinon sa propriétaire le mettrait à la rue.

-Je peux parler au moins ?

-Bien sûr. À condition que tu ne bouges pas la tête et que tu évites de dire des idioties. Oh, c'est vrai, c'est impossible, tu _es _un idiot.

-J'avais l'intention d'être sympa avec toi, mais si tu le prends comme ça… Je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais être amis, mais nous pourrions au moins faire une trêve durant le temps où je te sers de modèle, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Pourquoi pas. Nous pouvons toujours essayer, nous verrons bien ce que ça donne…

-Attends… Tu acceptes comme ça, sans sarcasme ou méchanceté ?

-Tu veux une trêve, non ? Alors, tu l'as. Et sache, Weasley, que je suis capable de parler sans lancer une pique à chaque phrase.

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Et on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ?

-Ouais, si tu veux. Alors dis-moi, Weas…Ron, comment ça se fait que tu te retrouves à devoir poser pour un mec comme moi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de fric.

-Ça, je le sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est comment en es-tu arrivé à devoir faire n'importe quel job pour trouver du fric ?, demanda Draco tout en dessinant sur sa toile.

-Oh, les aléas de la vie… Comme tu me l'as souvent fait remarquer par le passé, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'argent. Bien sûr, après la guerre, le Ministère nous a remis à Harry, Hermione et moi, une somme d'argent assez coquette en guise de remerciement. Je sortais alors avec Hermione, tout allait bien. Puis, elle est tombée enceinte alors nous nous sommes installés ensemble. J'ai donc dû aller travailler avec mon frère George à sa boutique, parce que malgré tout le bonheur qu'apporte un enfant, ça coûte cher. Mais quelques mois après que notre fille, Rose, soit née, Hermione m'a quitté pour partir avec un de ses collègues du Ministère. J'étais tellement déprimé que j'ai démissionné de mon travail et je me suis mis à boire. Tout l'argent que j'avais réussi à économiser est passé dans des bouteilles de Pur-Feu. Et maintenant, je suis menacé d'expulsion par ma proprio…

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné travailler avec ton frère ?

-Parce que je passerais pour un idiot qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut et qui change d'avis sans cesse.

-Tu préfères risquer l'expulsion plutôt que passer pour un idiot ? Pourtant tu es habitué à ce que l'on te prenne pour le bouffon de service…

-Oui et c'est justement ce qui m'énerve. J'aimerai que l'on comprenne que je ne suis pas que ça. Je veux montrer que je suis capable de me débrouiller sans l'aide de ma famille.

-Au moins, tu sais que si tu en as besoin, tu as une famille sur qui compter… C'est une chance que tout le monde n'a pas…

-Tu veux parler de toi ?

-Entre autre, oui. Je n'ai plus personne pour m'aider en cas de problème.

-J'ai appris pour ta mère, je suis vraiment désolé, elle ne méritait pas ça…

-Qui le mériterait ? Mon… père…, cracha Draco, l'a torturée et tuée parce qu'elle voulait le quitter ! Si cette ordure n'était pas enfermée à Azkaban, je le tuerais de mes propres mains.

-…

-Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais que l'on parle d'autre chose, s'il te plait…

-Bien sûr. Dis-moi alors pourquoi tu ne peints que des nus masculins.

-Pourquoi untel peint-il des fleurs ? Ou pourquoi unetelle dessine-t-elle des petits chats ? Parce c'est ce qu'ils aiment…

-Tu…

-Oui, j'aime voir des hommes se déshabiller devant moi. Mais rassure-toi, tu n'es absolument pas mon genre.

-Tant mieux, au moins, je ne risque pas de me faire sauter dessus.

-En effet, aucun risque.

_-'Arrête de te mentir, tu en crèves d'envie._

_-Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Je-ne-veux-pas-coucher-avec-lui !_

_-Et moi, je te dis le contraire. Tu bandes rien qu'en le regardant._

_-Non, c'est une sorte de transe. C'est parce que je suis à fond dans mon art. _

_-Il n'y a pas que dans ton art que tu aimerais être au fond._

_-Pas '_au_ fond', '_à_ fond' ! Et puis c'est quoi cette phrase vulgaire ?_

_-Je ne fais qu'exprimer tes plus profonds désirs._

_-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux._

_-Si._

_-Non._

_-Si._

_-Non. Et puis, merde, pense ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi tranquille.'_

-Draco, t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Moi, je suis bizarre ?

-Ouais, tu me fais penser à Luna Lovegood, perdu dans tes pensées, un peu comme si tu étais dans un monde où il n'y a que toi et tes idées.

-C'est juste mon abrutie de conscience qui me saoule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

-Oh, rien de bien important. C'est juste qu'elle radote. Il faut que je pense à en racheter une nouvelle.

-Une bonne, ça serait bien.

-C'est clair que ça ne me ferait pas de mal.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire ensemble pour la première fois de leur vie.

-Je crois que finalement nous pourrons bien nous entendre.

-Tant que tu ne me sautes pas dessus, ça me va.

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco annonçait la fin de la journée de pose.

-Ouf, je commençais à avoir de sacrées crampes à force de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

-Tu veux rire ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de gigoter dans tous les sens. La prochaine fois, je te jette un Petrificus Totalus.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur. Allez, je t'invite à manger pour te remercier.

-Tu sais très bien que si je n'étais pas payé une fortune, je n'aurais pas accepté de poser pour toi.

-Ça ne te plait pas ?

-Si, mais au début, je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir passer du temps seul avec toi. Finalement, c'est très amusant. Et puis, tu n'es pas aussi insupportable que le croyais.

-Pareil pour toi. En réalité, tu es de très bonne compagnie. Tu acceptes mon invitation ou non ?

-J'accepte. De toute façon, tu serais bien capable de me kidnapper pour m'obliger à t'obéir.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est une bonne idée. Allons-y, alors.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Au 'Chaudron d'Or'.

-Mais, c'est hors de prix !

-Et alors ? Je suis riche. Mais si ça te gêne, on peut aller dans un vieux pub mal famé…

-Non merci, le 'Chaudron d'Or' sera parfait.

Quelques heures plus tard :

-Merci de m'avoir invité, c'était délicieux. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te paye à manger.

-Si tu veux. En tout cas, je n'en reviens pas. On s'entend très bien en fait.

-Je crois que c'est parce qu'on se ressemble au fond.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu ne te sens pas compris ?

-En effet.

-Je suis dans le même cas. Je ne dis pas que je suis un incompris mais personne n'essaie de savoir qui je suis réellement. Mes parents me voient comme un enfants parmi les autres, le sixième fils, celui qui n'a rien fait de formidable à part être ami avec Harry Potter, le héros. Hermione ne me considérait pas comme étant assez important pour rester avec moi, même pas pour Rose. Harry, quant à lui, est bien content que j'aie été là quand il avait besoin de moi, mais maintenant je ne lui suis plus utile. Personne ne veut voir que je suis quelqu'un à part entière pas juste un enfant de plus, pas juste un don de sperme, pas juste un gars qui peu aider le héros national de temps en temps…

-On dirait que tu te sens beaucoup plus mal que tu en as l'air… Pour moi, tu as toujours été un mec qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait, dans la mesure où l'on ne pouvait pas l'acheter. Tu avais des amis, une famille aimante, une fille amoureuse de toi. En réalité, c'était juste une apparence. Mais ça, je ne le voyais pas et j'étais jaloux. Tout comme j'étais jaloux du grand Harry Potter, jaloux de la brillante-malgré-ses-origines Hermione Granger.

-Et moi, je te méprisais parce que tu te pavanais dans tout Hogwarts en te vantant des cadeaux que t'offrait ton père et en insultant tout le monde.

-J'étais un vrai salaud à cet époque. Pas que je sois un type très recommandable, maintenant… Mais j'essaie d'être meilleur.

-Tu y réussis très bien. Tu as été sympathique avec moi toute la journée, sans te moquer trop de moi, sans méchanceté. Tu m'impressionnes. Je n'aurais jamais crû que tu sois capable de changer à ce point.

-Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ça.

-On peut considérer notre trêve comme permanente, alors ?

-Je crois, oui.

-Bon, je vais y aller, il ne faut pas que je ressemble à un zombie si je veux être peint à mon avantage.

-À demain, alors.

-À demain.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants se passèrent de la même manière, dans la bonne humeur et une complicité naissante entre les deux anciens ennemis.

Cela faisait trois semaines que les deux jeunes hommes se côtoyaient quotidiennement quand Ron commença se sentir étrange quand le peintre le regardait. C'était une sorte de gêne mêlée à de l'excitation.

_-'On dirait que tu es en train de te découvrir un nouveau penchant._

_-Hein ?_

_-Il te plait bien le petit blond._

_-Quoi !? Mais non, c'est un homme et je ne suis pas homo, moi._

_-Qui parle d'être homo ? Tu es bi, c'est tout._

_-Non. De toute façon, je le saurais si c'était le cas._

_-Pense ce que tu veux mais je peux te dire que tu n'es pas indifférent au charme de ce bel artiste._

_-Non. Draco est un ami, c'est tout. Je ne l'aime pas._

_-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai seulement dit que tu le trouvais attirant. Mais peut-être que c'est plus que ça, après tout._

_-Pas du tout.'_

-Ron ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es ailleurs.

-Je discutais avec ma _charmante_ conscience.

-Oh, toi aussi, elle te harcèle.

-Il semblerait, oui.

Draco se demandait ce que la conscience de Ron avait bien pu lui souffler comme idée.

_-'Peut-être qu'elle est aussi perspicace que moi et qu'elle lui faisait remarquer que vous êtes attiré l'un par l'autre._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? D'une, je ne suis _pas _attiré par lui. Et de deux, Ron est hétéro et je suis un homme. Ça ne colle pas…_

_-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de bisexualité ?_

_-Bien sûr que si, espèce de…_

_-N'insulte pas ta conscience? Donc, je disais, Ron est bi._

_-Et c'est qui qui te l'a dit ? Ton petit doigt ?_

_-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de petit doigt, d'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas de corps._

_-Et c'est pour ça que tu me parasites…_

_-Rhoo, t'es méchant. Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider._

_-Si tu veux m'aider, tu te tais, j'essaie de peindre au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué…_

_-Je sais. Tu essaies de capturer la divine beauté de ce bel éphèbe au corps baigné de lumière solaire._

_-Tiens, tu t'essaies à la poésie ?_

_-Oui. C'était bien ?_

_-Non._

_-…_

_-Je t'ai vexée ?_

_-…_

_-Super ! Enfin tranquille._

-On va essayer une nouvelle pose, Ron.

-Je me mets comment ?

-Tu prends la pose du David de Michel-Ange.

-Euh… Je suis désolé, mais je ne connais pas.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est une sculpture moldue. Attends, je vais t'aider à te placer.

Le peintre se dirigea vers son modèle et commença à l'aider à prendre la bonne pose. Et pour cela, il devait le toucher; ce qui fit sortir sa conscience de sa bouderie.

_-'Sa peau est chaude et douce. C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui… euh, je veux dire non._

_- Profites-en. Tu peux le toucher comme tu veux…_

_-Non, ça ne serait pas honnête._

_-Depuis quand es-tu honnête ?_

_-Là n'est pas la question. On ne peut pas caresser quelqu'un de cette manière._

_-Peut-être qu'il aimerait que tu le fasses…_

_-Tu crois ?_

_-Oui, certain même._

_-Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?'_

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans un coin de la tête de Ron :

_-'N'est-ce pas agréable de se faire caresser par cet ange blond ?_

_-Oui… euh, je veux dire non. (1)_

_-Oui ou non ?_

_-Oui, un peu. Mais ça ne veut rien dire._

_-Non, bien sûr… Juste que tu voudrais bien qu'il continue comme ça encore longtemps._

_-C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien un peu de chaleur humaine mais c'est un homme, je ne peux pas faire ça._

_-Pourquoi ? Ça te dégoûte ?_

_-Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est juste que…_

_-Que tu as peur ?_

_-Oui._

_-Alors laisse-le faire, je suis sûre qu'il va très vite agir._

_-Comment ça 'agir' ?_

_-Regarde.'_

Draco posa ses mains sur le torse de son modèle. Celui-ci n'osait pas bouger et avait le souffle coupé. Dream n'était pas dans un meilleur état; il tremblait de tout son corps.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Draco. Bouge-toi !'_

N'écoutant que sa conscience - chose rare venant de lui - il prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Mais, il se stoppa rapidement.

-Excuse-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne recommencerai plus. Pardon. Je…

-Si.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que… tu recommences…

-Vrai…vraiment ?

-Oui. J'en ai très envie. Alors dépêche-toi.

Draco ne se fit pas priver et embrassa Ron une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, le rouquin répondit au baiser tout en passant ses bras autour du cou du peintre.

_-'Tu vois, ce que je te disais, _dire les deux consciences au même instant.

_-Ta gueule !, _répondirent les deux sorciers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire au juste ?, demanda Draco.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est très bon. Alors ne t'arrête surtout pas, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

-À passer le reste de la journée et la nuit au lit ?

-Parfaitement.

-C'est un plan qui me va très bien.

* * *

_(1) Tiens, il me semble avoir déjà vu ça quelque part… C'est fou comme ils sont semblables… jusque dans leurs disputes avec leurs consciences…_

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Aimé ? Détesté ?_

_Perso, j'aime bien les consciences. Chiantes, mais utiles__… J'ai essayé de les rendre assez drôles, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles le soient vraiment..._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_

_PS : je recherche quelqu'un pour illustrer quelques-unes de mes fics ( cf. mon profil )_

_http:// www. svetblacklupin. livejournal. com_


End file.
